The VII International Congress of Pharmacology has approved a satellite symposium on marihuana. It will be held July 22-23, 1978 in Reims, France. The symposium will cover three main topics: (1) Quantitation of cannabinoids and their metabolites in tissues and body fluids; (2) Cannabinoids and cellular metabolism; (3) Cannabis and reproduction; (4) Cannabis and the brain. In (1) results obtained with currently used methods of detection will be reviewed: mass spectrometry, gas chromatography, radio-immunoassay, enzyme immuno-assay, isotopic derivatization and double labeling (Chairman: Agurell). In (2) mechanisms of cellular effects of cannabinoids in testis, lymphocytes, lungs, neuroblastoma and glial cells synaptosomes, membrane bound enzymes with special reference to acyltransferase (Chairman: Paton). In (3) effects of total cannabis extracts and different cannabinoids on reproductive function in amounts used in long-term heavy human use: emphasis on spermatogenesis and fetal development of rodents, rabbits and monkeys as well as observations of reproductive function of chronic marijuana smokers and long-term hashish users (Chairman: Braude). In (4) effects of total cannabis extracts and different cannabinoids on biochemistry of brain, on behavior and memory of rodents, THC and brain-reward stimulation; effect of chronic cannabis exposure to cannabis extracts on electrical activity of septal area of monkeys. Behavior of monkeys chronically treated with THC; cannabinoids and epilepsy; cannabis and endorphins; cannabis and tolerance (Chairman: Hollister). Proceedings will be published by off-set printing by early 1979.